LA VIDA EN EL DOCE
by YOYOZEPEDA
Summary: Katniss y Peeta creyeron haber superado cualquier obstáculo que los separaba, ahora, después de la Rebelión y el fin del Capitolio, regresan al Doce. La vida de ambos parece comenzar de nuevo hasta que aparece Gale de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**DESPUÉS DEL CAPITOLIO:**

Katniss estaba sentada en la puerta principal, el piso estaba un poco frío pero no lo suficiente para que buscara un mejor asiento, el clima había estado un poco frío, algunas lluvias junto a un fuerte aire que enfriaban el terreno. A la joven no le molestaba el agua, esas gotas de lluvia eran el principal abono para que toda clase de vegetación creciera en ese árido suelo. Lo que en verdad le molestaba era el frío, ese viento helado que marchitaba los primeros retoños, no le gustaba la nieve, a esa clase de climas era fácil asociarlos con los malos tiempos. Sin embargo ahora su mente no pensaba en eso, en ese momento sólo se concentraba en el joven que intentaba arreglar una flores, las lluvias las mantenían hidratadas, pero el fuerte viento y frío secaban algunos pétalos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? - preguntó conmovida por los profundos cuidados que le brindaba a las delicadas flores.

-Seguro- Katniss se acercó y comenzó a imitar los cuidados que el joven le dedicaba a la flores. Cubrió sus raíces con un poco más de tierra para que absorbieran agua de lluvia y las despojó de algunos pétalos marchitos. Al final quedaron un poco desnudas -Se supone que queden de esta forma, sólo así podrán florecer de nuevo- aseguró el joven con una sonrisa. Katniss asintió de nuevo y observó las flores durante interminables segundos, le recordaban a Prim, para ser justos no había nada que no le recordara a su pequeña hermana, todos los días pensaba en ella.

-Gracias- siempre que veía ese detalle, terminaba por agradecerle. Las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer -Creo que es mejor que entremos- se puso de pie y le ofreció su ayuda a Peeta que tomó su mano en un ligero apretón y que se disponía a soltar pero ella lo retuvo.

-Estaba pensando en hornear un poco de pan- Peeta se encogió los hombros, su mirada se volvió más melancólica, cada uno tenía sus propias cicatrices de su vida pasada y de todo cuanto habían perdido.

-Suena prometedor- la joven se aferró con más fuerza a la terregosa mano del panadero.

…..

La casa entera olía delicioso, un aroma exquisito invadía cada habitación y rincón. En ocasiones Katniss no podía creer que no tuviera que pagar por algo tan delicioso.

-No estoy seguro de que hayan salido muy bien- Peeta siempre decía lo mismo, pero la joven no esperaba ni un poco, aunque acabaran de salir del horno, se lo metía a la boca y terminaba quemándose la lengua- Espera, tienen que enfriarse- pero ya era tarde. Katniss ya devoraba un panecillo.

-Están deliciosos- era lo mejor que había probado, incluso la comida del Capitolio nunca fue tan buena comparada con lo que Peeta era capaz de hacer.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?- el joven la veía divertido y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Podría comer cien de estos- Katniss sabía perfectamente la suerte que tenía, sólo ella era la afortunada de probar algo así. Peeta comió uno y ambos se quedaron ahí, comiendo en silencio mientras una tormenta caía afuera. Sin embargo el ambiente adentro no podía ser más cálido.

-Huele delicioso- anunció una voz que entraba en la casa. Haymitch recién llegaba. Peeta lamentó que el momento que compartían se desvaneciera tan rápido. Entró el mentor y comenzó a comer en seguida.

-No pudiste elegir a nadie mejor, Katniss, no creo que alguien pueda igualar el talento de Peeta como panadero- ya estaban bastante acostumbrados a sus bromas y burlas- En cambio tú, Peeta, tú podrías haber encontrado una joven más vivaz y encantadora- le guiñó un ojo a modo de complicidad y siguió comiendo.

-¿Cuándo te vas, Haymitch?- preguntó molesta Katniss. Algunas ocasiones parecía menos dispuesta a soportar la ironía del mentor. Era comprensible, algunas veces podía ser demasiado crudo.

-Mañana, dulzura. Te dejaré en buenas manos- se rió con su propia broma y se marchó dejando una charco de agua en el suelo, seguramente la tormenta lo había alcanzado. Haymitch iría al antiguo Capitolio, visitaría a Effie y se quedaría un par de semanas por allá . Sería un buen descanso para todos. Había sugerido que lo acompañasen, pero eso de ninguna forma entraba en sus planes, ambos querían apartarse de todo el caos que se desarrollaban en busca de la peleada justicia y democracia. Por lo menos Peeta no tenía intenciones de regresar.

-Me alegra que se vaya- declaró Katniss sin bajar el timbre de su voz.

-Te oí, dulzura- pero Haymitch no parecía nada afectado con la declaración- Quizás Peeta quiera acompañarme y saber de Johanna, supe que eran buenos amigos- pareció ser un chiste muy gracioso porque comenzó a reír con fuerza. Se oía en toda la habitación. La joven mordió con fuerza su panecillo, no estaba feliz de escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir su mentor.

-Me compadezco de Effie, deber ser un infierno soportarte- Katniss no toleraba que le recordaran lo poco que merecía a Peeta o la lista de admiradoras que lo seguía, ella lo sabía perfectamente y Haymitch también. Aún era un asunto espinoso.

Peeta se quedó en silencio observando la escena medio angustiado medio divertido, de cierta forma era gracioso verla molesta, era la manera que ella tenía de demostrar que algo le importaba; y él le importaba. Las cosas aún eran poco complicadas, ella había asegurado que lo amaba, y le creía, pero no era completamente suya, así como él aún no se entregaba por completo a ella, todavía persistían pesadillas y malos recuerdos entre ambos y tomaría un tiempo poder superarlos. El joven creía que iban por buen camino, los momentos a solas y con cierta complicidad eran cada vez más frecuentes y menos forzados.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó cuando notó que Katniss seguía molesta.

-Sí- le dedicó una media sonrisa y para su sorpresa lo abrazó. Se hundió en sus brazos y se quedó allí sin moverse. Eran ese tipo de demostraciones las que formaban las ilusiones de un futuro juntos, de un verdadero futuro, algo que ambos formaran.

-Sabes que Haymitch no habla enserio- aseguró besando su frente- Siempre he creído que no hay nadie más encantadora que tú- la joven en sus brazos comenzó a reir ligeramente y levantó la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos, ese contacto no duró mucho. Katniss pareció arrepentirse de algo y se alejó. -Tienes un poco de…- Peeta señaló su mejilla, tenía un poco de harina.

-¿Qué?- la Vencedora intentó limpiar su rostro pero terminó por esparcir la harina aún más.

-Espera- El panadero se acercó y con extremo cuidado limpió y quitó la harina. Sonrió ante la escena que compartían, parecía tan doméstica. La observó largamente, estaba complacido con el rumbo que tomaban las cosas y para terminar, el final perfecto. Lo besó, se acercó tímidamente y sus labios se unieron en una cálido beso que se prolongó durante varios minutos. Peeta la tomó de la cintura y la acercó más a él, ambos compartían un calor especial por haber estado en la cocina gran parte de la tarde. Le fascinaba cuando era ella quien daba el primer paso, cuando de la nada lo abrazaba o besaba, demostraba cuánto disfrutaba de su compañía y deseaba un poco más algunas veces.

-Tienes un talento para la panadería, Peeta- Regularmente no era muy buena con las palabras, solía decir lo primero que le venía a la cabeza. En especial cuando estaba entre los brazos de ese joven en particular, las ideas se le atoraban en la cabeza. Se sentía ridícula al decir algo así después de compartir semejante beso.

-Algún talento debía tener- sonrió despreocupadamente, pero un tono de tristeza invadió su voz y su mirada pareció ver más allá de ella. Katniss acarició su mejilla suavemente, intentado sacudir cualquier inseguridad que ensombrecia su semblante y opacaba su radiante sonrisa.

-No creo que necesites nada más de lo que ya tienes- lo besó ligeramente y se refugio en sus brazos. Su aroma tan distintivo invadió sus pulmones y sólo entonces pudo relajarse.

….

-Descansa- susurró la voz de Peeta. Ambos estaban recortados en la cama y acobijados con varias mantas, la luz de una vela combatia la oscuridad que amenazaba con rodearlos, una ligera llovizna aún caía constantemente.

Dormían juntos desde hacía varias semanas, no había sido algo que discutieran, una noche Katniss se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir sola y Peeta era el único lugar donde quería estar, era el amuleto contra cualquier pesadilla, no era que él borrara los malos sueños sino que cuando despertaba dejaba todo atrás, sabía que sólo eran pesadillas; solo entonces podía sentir que nadie la cambiaría, que podía volver a ser ella o en todo caso redescubrirse.

-Siempre lo hago, cuando estoy contigo- declaró hundiéndose en sus brazos y cerrando los ojos. Sabía lo difícil que era que le sacaran algunas palabras, por no mencionar una conversación entera; sin embargo últimamente las palabras y charlas casuales salían de su boca de manera involuntaria. Quería hablar con el hombre que la cuidaba y con el que compartía las noches, saber qué era lo que pasaba por su mente con exactitud, qué pensaba de ella y de su relación un tanto confusa, si todavía recordaba su secuestro en el Capitolio y si llegaría a armarla tanto como alguna vez lo hizo. Por primera vez deseaba ser un poco más expresiva o encantadora.

-¡Katniss! - Peeta intentaba despertar a la joven que se movía inquieta y llamaba a su pequeña hermana con desesperación -Katniss, despierta- la joven despertó bañada en sudor y lágrimas.

-¡Prim!- gritó dolorosamente, su mirada confusa se encontró con la suya y después de unos segundos recordó dónde estaba -Es que la extraño tanto- se justificó sin poder reprimir su llanto. El joven la apretó más fuerte contra su pecho, le partía el corazón verla de esa forma, tan dolida y lastimada, con las heridas tan abiertas aún y él sin poder hacer nada. Besó su cabellera y la consoló hasta que el llanto cesó y su respiración se tranquilizó lo suficiente.

-Te traeré un vaso de agua- sugirió sin ninguna otra idea en la cabeza, como si un maldito vaso de agua solucionara su dolor.

-¡No!- Katniss se aferró mas a él- No me dejes sola- pidió con una vocecita temerosa.

-Recuerdo nuestros primeros Juegos juntos- tomó su mano y la besó- Nadie tardó mucho en ver lo valiosa que eras, yo siempre lo supe. Tenías que estar ciego para no ver la fortaleza que había en ti; todos parecían sorprendidos de ver a una voluntaria llegar tan lejos, como si no fuera evidente la llama que te envolvía, supongo que es justo decir que deslumbraste a todos. Recuerdo que pensé que serías completamente inalcanzable, no había forma de que un panadero como yo pudiera conquistarte- sintió que Katniss sonría ligeramente, su respiración se había tranquilizado.

-Me alegra que fueras tú mi compañero durante los dos Juegos. No creo que hubiera sobrevivido sin ti- la joven siempre había pensado en eso. Había estado muy cerca de la muerte y no podía imaginar haber sobrevivido si Peeta no hubiera estado a su lado. Algunas veces sólo hacía falta saber que alguien daría su vida para desear vivir. Después de Prim, después de ella no quedaba casi nadie.

-No fue el escenario más romántico- esa pequeña broma la hizo reír. No creía posible que pudiera reír con algo relacionado a los Juegos, pero allí estaba, en los brazos del hombre con el que había compartido ese infierno y riéndose de los viejos tiempos.

-No creo que hubieras tenido el valor de hablarme de no haber sido elegidos como compañeros- escuchó la risa franca y sincera de Peeta. El ambiente entre ambos no tenía nada de tristeza en esos momentos, quizá un poco de melancolía y diversión.

-Intenté acercarme a ti, pero eras tan difícil- esta vez fue el turno de Katniss de reír. Recordaba haber sido demasiado hostil, no le interesaba tener amigos. Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de Peeta, estaba ligeramente iluminado por la luz de la vela, su sonrisa perfecta y sus luminosos y sinceros ojos resplandecían suavemente. Lo besó con suavidad, era esa sensación tan esperanzadora la que siempre la embargaba cuando estaba con él. El dolor se sentía pasajero y los recuerdos se volvían ligeros y borrosos -Hubiera encontrado la manera de conquistarte- aseguró cuando ese cálido beso terminó.

-¿Cómo hubieras podido hacerlo?- a la joven se le sonrojaron las mejillas. La conversaciones se volvía más íntima y no tenía nada de experiencia en ese terreno.

-Tengo algunos encantos bajo la manga- le guiñó un ojo y Katniss no supo si reír o besarlo por lo encantador que se veía en ese momento, así que hizo ambas. Lo besó de nuevo. Peeta la tomó por la cintura y la colocó sobre él. Tenía razón, sin duda tenía algunos trucos bajo la manga.

A la mañana siguiente, Katniss y Peeta acompañaron a Haymitch a la estación del tren. Ese transporte seguía funcionando y conectaba a todos los distritos, aunque solo pasaba una vez por día. La estación apenas seguía de pie, una estructura dejaba ver lo que había sido antes pero el hollín y las ruinas daban una vista macabra al lugar. El amanecer había sido opacado por unas negras nubes que anunciaban una tormenta. No era la mañana más impresionante.

-Cuídala, Peeta- le pidió el mentor a su compañero. Un ensordecedor trueno sobresalto al pequeño grupo.

-No te preocupes- el joven le dio un fuerte a abrazo, y Katniss pudo notar que el hombre le susurraba algo que dejó confundido al panadero.

-Te veré después, dulzura- también la abrazó. A pesar de las constantes discusiones y el caracter áspero de los dos, la Vencedora sabía del profundo cariño que le tenía. Confiaba en él totalmente.

-Saluda a Effie y trata de no ser un dolor de cabeza- se despidió con una sonrisa justo en el momento en el que el tren llegaba. Siempre puntual. El vencedor subió y antes de cerrarse las puertas, les dio un último saludo de despedida.

Katniss y Peeta observaron el tren desaparecer a gran velocidad. Se quedaron un momento más ahí, parados y esperando que la sensación de vértigo pasara; ese tren siempre los había llevado a malos destinos. La joven sintió que el panadero la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba de vuelta a casa. El camino estaba cada día más verde, las lluvias hacían su trabajo. El lugar parecía más habitable, el bosque comenzaba a extenderse y redecorar el terreno, sin embargo había ciertos lugares a los que no se acercaban, ciertos lugares completamente reducidos a escombros que eran cementerios que El Doce guardaba celosamente.

En ocasiones Katniss se cuestionada el haber vuelto, el distrito no era el mejor lugar para vivir, pero era el único hogar que conocía. El Capitolio era demasiado doloroso para permanecer ahí, el Trece solo había sido un lugar donde la transformaron en el Sinsajo, así que sólo le quedaba su Distrito, alguna vez fue feliz ahí, con su hermana y madre. Sólo tenía que en concentrarse en los buenos momentos, y no era cuando la comida no escaseaba, sino cuando Prim estaba a su lado.

-Lo sé - escuchó la voz de Peeta que la traía de vuelta a la realidad -El Distrito comienza a cambiar-

-En eso pensaba- sonrió ante la acertada predicción del joven. Había demasiados cambios, no sólo en el terreno, sino en ellos. Nunca habría pensado en sostener la mano de Peeta con tanta seguridad y con la necesidad de no soltarlo nunca -No es justo que tú sepas lo que pasa por mi mente y yo no sea capaz de saber lo que pasa por la tuya- declaró confundida. Podía ver a los ojos al panadero durante horas y aún así no saber en lo que pensaba.

-Creí que era bastante obvio- él la veía con esa profunda mirada que la venía cautivado desde hacía algún tiempo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando una idea se le cruzó por la mente e inevitablemente se sonrojó. Seguramente se equivocada.

Terminaron el recorrido sin desviarse ni un poco, no era tiempo de dar un paseo. La tormenta que anunciaba el negro cielo, no tardaría en caer sobre ellos, además la joven tenía ganas de pasar un rato a solas con Peeta. Llegaron justo a tiempo, un relámpago iluminó el negro cielo y el sonido inconfundible de la tormenta acercándose llegó hasta sus oídos.

Entraron en la casa que compartían, Katniss se disponía a quitarse el abrigo cuando recibió la ayuda de Peeta, el Vencedor desabrochó los botones de la prenda con una lentitud que logró despertar los nervios de la chica en llamas, terminó de sacarlo con mucho cuidado y colgarlo. Al final le dedicó una sonrisa completamente inocente. No era posible que no supiera lo que ocasionada en ella. El joven hizo lo mismo con su abrigo y después la observó tranquilamente. Katniss intentó concentrarse y despejar su mente de cualquier otro pensamiento. Se sentó en el sillón y se relajó, Peeta no tardó en acompañarla y pasar su mano por su espalda para acercarla más a él, eso le ocasionó cosquillas.

-No Peeta, por favor- imploroó entre risas. El joven había aprovechado la debilidad de Katniss y ahora la tenía atrapada entre sus brazos. La Vencedora reía como jamás lo había hecho, su vientre dolía y sus ojos lagrimeaban involuntariamente. Era un momento espontáneo que le estaba alegrando el día, sin embargo no podía librarse de las manos de Peeta que estaban justo sobre sus costillas. Se movió inquieta por todo el sillón, intentó salir corriendo, pero lo único que logró fue que Peeta terminara sobre ella, con su rostro frente al suyo y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te ves hermosa- aseguró el panadero con esa mirada intensa. Las mejillas de por sí sonrojadas por las carcajadas, se volvieron más rojas al escuchar el halago.

-Gracias- lo besó. Este beso era distinto, era más íntimo con un poco más de necesidad. Katniss sintió la suave lengua de Peeta recorrer la suya. Tímidamente la joven acarició su espalda hasta llegar al borde de la camisa y siguiendo un impulso, comenzó a subirla lentamente. La piel de Peeta estaba caliente, seguía subiendo esa prenda y podía sentir como su pulso comenzaba a salirse de control; llegó hasta el punto de enterrar ligeramente las uñas en su piel para acercarlo más a ella. Su estómago era un cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas, nunca había experimentado la necesidad por un hombre como en ese momento la sentía por el panadero.

Peeta terminó por separarse de sus labios, la joven se desilusionó pero observó con atención sus movimientos. El panadero se quitó la camisa ante sus ojos, dejó al descubierto su pecho y su abdomen. Katniss mordió su labio inferior y se deleito con la vista que le ofrecían, sin duda que él era un joven más que atractivo, era completamente deseable para cualquier mujer. No pudo resistir la tentación de tocarlo, su mano temblorosa llegó hasta su pecho y lo acarició tímidamente, una sensación cálida la recorrió de pies a cabeza, ese pequeño contacto encendía cada sentido. Ahora podía saber lo que pasaba por su mente, sus ojos lo delataban, estaba segura de que ambos querían lo mismo. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió de nuevo sus labios, estaban húmedos y tibios. Se besaron durante largos minutos, profundizaron esa intimidad que los unía. Katniss recorrió su espalda con lentitud, podía sentir sus músculos bien trabajados; sabía que él era un hombre fuerte pero no pensó que ella pudiera disfrutar tanto de ese detalle, hundió las uñas en su espalda y lo invitó a acercarse aún más. Peeta dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre ella y una presión de lo más placentera los invadió, esa cercanía tan íntima, donde sus caderas se encontraban, comenzaba a despertar deseos dormidos.

Katniss sintió como los besos del Vencedor comenzaban a bajar, dejó sus labios y besó sus mejillas, su mentón y llegó hasta su cuello. Su lengua recorría pasionalmente cada centímetro de piel dejando una línea de fuego. Su cuerpo se movía inquieto, sus manos llegaron hasta la cabellera rubia del joven y la despeinaron, sus piernas engancharon la cadera de Peeta y lo acercaron más a su cuerpo, pequeños jadeos de placer se escapaban de sus labios sin poder reprimirlos. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan perdida y lejos de cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera el hombre que tenía sobre ella, sin embargo estaba preparada para lo ocurriera, y más que estar preparada, ella quería llegar hasta el final. Pero Peeta se detuvo.

-Alguien toca la puerta- dijo jadeante sobre sus labios, tenía los ojos cerrados pero la joven jamás lo había visto tan atractivo.

-¿Qué? - su mente estaba tan perdida que no asimilaba lo que acaba de oír.

-Alguien toca la puerta- repitió él con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Se comenzaba a dar cuenta de lo que ocasionaba en ella. Se miraron a los ojos esperando que quien fuera que tocara se hubiese ido ante la falta de respuesta. Sin embargo esos golpes se volvieron a oír, esta ocasión Katniss también los escuchó. Peeta se levantó y la joven se sentó intentando regular su acelerada respiración y esperando que lo rojo en sus mejillas se desvaneciera aunque fuera un poco.

-Iré a ver quién es- declaró un poco más tranquila -No te muevas- ese comentario salió involuntariamente.

-No lo haré- dijo Peeta con una gran y confiada sonrisa en su rostro. Katniss lo observó antes de salir salir de la habitación, seguía sin camisa y se veía tremendamente atractivo.

Quien quiera que estuviera afuera, acaba de interrumpirlos y eso irritó a la chica en llamas, nadie podría ser tan inoportuno. Sólo esperaba que no fuera Haymitch porque sin duda que le cerraría la puerta en la nariz sin importarle el diluvio que caía afuera. Abrió la puerta molesta y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, su cuerpo aún seguía bajo el efecto Peeta, su cabello desordenado y el rostro sonrojado. Pero si en ese momento su pulso estaba acelerado, al abrir la puerta, pareció detenerse por completo, fue un cambio tan súbito que incluso dolió.

-Gale. ..- susurró con una vocecita.


	2. UN HUÉSPED

**UN HUÉSPED:**

Peeta estaba sentado en el sillón, su pulso aún estaba elevado y seguía sin playera, no se la pondría hasta que Katniss apareciera, la tarde se podría poner interesante. Pero cuando escuchó más de un par de pasos por el corredor, su curiosidad despertó. No esperaban visitas, nunca lo hacían. Lo más adecuado sería vestirse, comenzaba a colocarse la playera cuando Katniss y el visitante aparecieron. La sala se quedó en completo silencio. Peeta se terminó de vestir y esperó que su sorpresa pasara para poder hablar, Katniss se veía tan sorprendida como él.

-Vaya diluvio, ¿Cierto?- fue el primer comentario que le vino a la mente para romper el silencio. Se puso de pie y saludó a Gale con un apretón de mano. El joven estaba empapado pero tenía un abrigo que se negaba a quitarse. Estaba dejando un charco bajo sus pies.

-Sí, no esperaba este clima. El aerodeslizador tuvo problemas para aterrizar- eso explicaba el ruido que había escuchado mientras besaba a Katniss.

-No escuché nada declaró la joven confundida pero sin mirar a Gale.

-Toma asiento- pidió Peeta notando su falta de cortesía. Realmente no tenía nada en contra de él. Gale se quitó el abrigo para la lluvia y no supo dónde ponerlo -Yo me encargo- tomó su abrigo y fue al pasillo a colgarlo en el perchero. Cuando regresó Gale estaba sentado en el pequeño sofá para dos y Katniss seguía parada. Peeta analizó sus opciones y consideró que lo más conveniente sería sentarse en sofá individual de Haymitch, Katniss no tendría problema en sentarse junto a su amigo. El joven tomó asiento y para su sorpresa Katniss caminó hacia él y terminó por sentarse sobre sus piernas, con su rostro sobre su pecho y suspiró tranquilamente. Peeta la abrazó y besó su cabellera antes de volver a hablar.

-Escuchamos que eras el encargado de la seguridad, Annie nos escribe rregularmente y nos cuenta todo lo que sucede- se explicó el panadero.

-Sí, es un cargo muy demandante. Effie también me cuenta todo lo que sucede en el Doce, y cuando escuché que Haymitch la visitaría pensé en venir a mi antiguo hogar- trató de explicarse lo mejor que pudo. Había pensado en un discurso completo pero no lo recordaba ya. Esperaba recibir una invitación, había venido con ese propósito.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras- declaró Peeta con esa sonrisa que había conquistado a Katniss y muchas otras. Siempre radiante y sincera. A Gale se le revolvió el estómago por la escena tan romántica que tenía enfrente, la pareja acurrucada en un pequeño sofá, con las manos entrelazadas, como si no fuera bastante obvio lo que sucedía antes de que él interrumpiera, con Peeta sin playera y con el rostro de Katniss sonrojado y su cabellera despeinada.

-Creo que aceptaré tu ofrecimiento. Realmente necesito un descanso- tenía que intentarlo una vez más, aún tenía muy clavada a Katniss en el corazón para dejarla ir tan fácil. Tantos años juntos no podían ser en vano.

-Será mejor que prepare la cena- Katniss se puso de pie. Necesitaba un respiro de la situación, así que se marchó hasta la cocina y dejó a los jóvenes conversar. Aún seguía aturdida por el huésped que tendrían, desde su punto de vista no tenía sentido que él volviera. No había nada en el Doce para él. Estuvo sola durante un buen rato, ella y sus pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien?- Peeta la abrazó por la espalda y después del pequeño sobresalto, la joven pudo relajarse en sus brazos.

-Sí, es sólo que no esperaba su visita- declaró sincera. Estaba a punto de revelar la incomodidad que sentía cuando escuchó un par de pasos acercarse hasta ellos.

-Espero no interrumpir- se disculpó Gale incómodo.

-No, la cena ya está lista- por primera vez la joven lo vio a los ojos. No tenía sentido complicar una relación que ya era incómoda y confusa. Cualquier persona se daría cuenta de lo extraño de la situación. Cuando Peeta le ofreció alojo en su casa, no pensó que accederia, estaba segura que la invitación de Peeta había sido por mera cortesía.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, Peeta fue el encargado de la conversación, se esforzaba por mantener una charla amena para todos; siempre tan considerado a pesar de su propia incomodidad. Sin embargo, la joven estaba segura de haber esuchado un suspiro de alivio de su parte cuando la cena terminó, eso le provocó un ligera sonrisita que no pasó desapercibida para el Vencedor.

-Te mostraré tu habitación- le indicó la joven a su antiguo amigo. Peeta había salido de la casa para buscar a **buttercup** , la tormenta seguía cayendo y el gato no había aparecido durante la cena. Guió a Gale hasta el cuarto desocupado.

-Gracias- el joven la veía con una ligera sonrisa y con una mirada que imploraba paz entre ambos.

-Peeta y yo dormirnos en la habitación de enfrente, en caso de que necesites algo- pero Katniss no tenía intenciones de volver a viejos hábitos. Esa frase pareció dolerle al joven soldado que bajó la vista resignado y asintió.

Cerró la puerta y entró en su propio cuarto, se recostó sobre la cama aún sin colocarse la pijama, su mente tenía mucho que analizar.

-Lo encontré- Peeta abrió la puerta y entró triunfante en la habitación con el gato en sus brazos. Ambos estaban empapados. Era una escena de lo más adorable y la hizo derretirse de ternura.

-Gracias- **Buttercup** saltó de los brazos del joven hasta la cama y comenzó a lamberse intentando secar su mojado pelaje -Es mejor que te cambies, podrías enfermar- se puso de pie y tomó su fría mano antes de besarlo sin importarle lo mojado que estaba. Peeta se apartó y buscó su pijama en uno de los cajones hasta encontrarla. Katniss hizo lo mismo y se cambió allí mismo, se desvistió y colocó la pijama, siempre iba al baño a cambiarse, pero esa noche le pareció ridículo hacerlo. Cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Peeta estaba sobre ella, el joven al ser descubierto desvió la vista incómodo.

-Gracias por salir y encontrar a **Buttercup** \- repitió y se acercó a él sin importarle que el joven aún no tuviera su playera puesta, lo abrazó. Quería que supiera que no le incomodaba la intimidad que estaba surgiendo entre ellos, ni mucho menos las miradas furtivas que él le dedicaba. Todo era parte de la relación que se desarrollaba entre ambos.

-Lo haré las veces que sean necesarias si me sigues abrazando como ahora- Katniss levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro divertido de Peeta. Le encantaba el sutil sentido del humor del joven. Lo tomó de la mano y sin importarle que aún no estuviera complemente vestido lo guió hasta la cama y se acostaron juntos, como siempre Peeta la rodeó entre sus brazos y ella descansó sobre su pecho. Ahora estaba completamente relajada, con ese calor rodándola y ese aroma tan peculiar en sus pulmones.

-Katniss…- la joven sabía lo que se avecinaba -No sé lo que sucedió entre Gale y tú y no tienes porqué contármelo, sólo quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo aquí estaré- no dijo más ni preguntó nada. La besó en la frente, aceptando su silencio y respetando su privacidad.

-Te necesito a ti- aseguró cerrando lo ojos- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?-

-Siempre- confirmó él. Era la mejor rutina de pregunta- respuesta que ella pudiera soportar. En ese momento **Buttercup** se acurrucó entre la pareja con un ligero ronroneo; seguía empapado pero parecía tan cómodo que no se atrevieron a moverlo. Para sorpresa de la joven sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, pensó que debido a los sucesos del último día le costaría conciliar el sueño, pero eso no pasó. Hubiera podido dormir durante toda la noche, pero por la madrugada sintió la ausencia del hombre con el que compartía la cama. Buscó a Peeta en la oscuridad y la luz de la vela lo iluminaba, estaba parado junto a la ventana. Katniss sabía lo que sucedía así que se levantó con cuidado y se acercó a él. No era la única que tenía pesadillas.

-¿Todo está bien?- preguntó cautelosa. La mirada de Peeta era de confusión, algunas ocasiones aún la veía como si no supiera qué sentir por ella.

-No podía dormir- el secuestro del Capitolio seguía robándole horas de sueño. La afectaba mucho verlo de esa forma, un hueco se formaba en su pecho siempre que Peeta recordaba aquellos días.

-Lo sé- un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta, la culpa seguía carcomiendola. Ella era la responsable de su estado, de las pesadillas y del temblor en sus manos. Le aterraba que él pudiera dejar de amarla al recordar todo aquello. Peeta la observó durante algunos segundos, se le veía dudoso y eso la inquietó, no soportaba ver esa mirada.

-Vamos a la cama- de pronto la actitud de Peeta cambió, su semblante se relajó y la suavidad en sus ojos volvió. Katniss lo abrazó con fuerza y no lo soltó en varios minutos, se sentía tan segura en sus brazos que no quería alejarse.

-Quisiera que me despertaras cuando tengas pesadillas- pidió como medio de remediar parte de aquel mal.

-No es necesario. Siempre me ha gustado verte dormir- declaró besando su cabellera.

-Me gusta más cuando duermes conmigo- se quedaron en esa misma posición por cerca de media hora. Sin moverse, sin decir algo.

-Vamos, necesitas dormir- para su sorpresa la cargó entre su brazos, como si estuvieran en plena noche de bodas, y la llevó hasta la cama donde la depositó con extremo cuidado, por último besó su frente.

Se recostó a su lado y ella de nuevo se acomodó tan cerca de él como pudo, era la única cosa que pedía para dormir tranquila, que Peeta estuviera a su lado.

La mañana amaneció húmeda y fría pero sin lluvia. Había dejado de llover durante la madrugada y el exterior parecía extrañamente en calma; seguramente el sol no tendría problemas en salir y secar y calentar la tierra.

-Buenos días- saludó Peeta a la mujer que recién despertaba sobre su pecho.

-Hola- se le veía completamente descansada y hermosa, como cada mañana.

-Luces preciosa por las mañanas- confesó acariciando su rostro. Algunos días no tenía ganas de reprimir lo que pensaba, algunas veces sólo decía lo primero que pasaba por su mente. Era como pensar en voz alta.

-¿Sólo por las mañanas?- preguntó ella con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas por el reciente halago. Peeta sabía que no era muy buena recibiendo cumplidos, solía pasarlos por alto o fingir no escucharlos, bromeaba o sólo decía un tímido gracias.

-No, luces preciosa todo el tiempo- corrigio él divertido por la escena. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa pero se quedó sin palabras, le fascinaba verla de esa forma, con la guardia baja y sin esa mirada hostil, como si el pasado por fin comenzara a quedar atrás.

-No quiero levantarme hoy- la voz de Katniss era de un tono casi infantil que jamás había oído. Se alegró de haberla oído así, regularmente ella casi nunca dejaba ver sus deseos, se adecuaba a cualquier cosa o situación, pero ese pedido, dejaba al descubierto una parte de Katniss que comenzaba a despertar y ser ella misma, con deseos y gustos propios.

-No tenemos que hacerlo, vamos a quedarnos aquí todo el día- la abrazó y término por colocarla sobre él. **Buttercup** que seguía dormido en una esquina de la cama, apenas se movió. La pareja se observó durante varios segundos, con una mirada luminosa y con cierta complicidad. La vida comenzaba a tomar sentido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Katniss se alarmó al escuchar un sonido en la casa. Algunos viejos instintos salían a relucir.

-Debe ser Gale- por la cara de confusión, Peeta supo que la joven había olvidado ese detalle.

-Sí,claro. Será mejor que nos levantemos- eso era justo lo que Peeta menos quería, ver a la chica en llamas reprimida, sintiendo que debía complacer a todos menos a ella, que debía seguir un guión cuando ahora eran libres. No quería que Gale cambiara a la joven que empezaba a surgir.

Gale estaba en la cocina, la mañana estaba bastante avanzada ya y aún así era el primero en levantarse; recordaba que Katniss solía madrugar y antes de que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran ella ya rondaba por el Distrito. Eso lo incomodaba un poco, había creído conocer a la joven perfectamente, crecieron juntos, era su confidente y apoyo durante los malos tiempos, conocía la mayoría de sus secretos pero parecía no ser suficiente. Peeta había llegado con su radiante sonrisa y la conquistó, era capaz de sacarle un sonrisa en medio de todo el caos que se desarrollaba a su alrededor, durante los primeros juegos, cuando bromeó diciendo que él tomaría el arco, la sonrisa de agradecimiento al recibir la perla como regalo, Gale no entendía cómo podía hacerla reír tan fácilmente. Observó la casa, aún no había esa clase de detalles que te hacen pensar que ahora eran una pareja, no había fotos o pinturas así que tenía un poco de tiempo. Había sido un golpe duro enterarse de que ya dormían juntos, saber que compartían la cama todas las noches, lo atormentaba porque él había sido el primero en sentirla tan cerca. No era justo que se la arrebataran de esa forma, como si nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad.

-Buenos días- Katniss saludó al joven que permanecía sentado en el sofá. Parecía estar concentrado en algo importante.

-Hola Catnip- ese saludo la sorprendió un poco pero le restó importancia.

-Peeta está terminando de vestirse, iba a preparar el almuerzo- se dirigió a la cocina y observó a su alrededor pero estaba un poco perdida. Peeta era el que solía cocinar y lo hacía de maravilla.

-¿Te ayudo?- preguntó Gale con una sonrisa que la confundió.

-Peeta siempre me prepara el desayuno- admitió un poco avergonzada, se sentía un poco inútil. Esa declaración borró la sonrisa de Gale de forma inmediata, se sentó en una de las sillas y esperó en silencio a que el panadero apareciera. No pasaron más de un par de minutos hasta que el joven apareció. Le dedicó una sonrisa y enseguida se puso a cocinar, el silencio entre los tres era demasiado profundo. Las mañanas cuando estaban solos las palabras sobraban.

-Parece que saldrá el sol- comentó Peeta.

-Sí, eso parece. Me gustaría salir a caminar, hace días que no lo hacemos- la joven se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-Suena como un buen plan- Peeta accedió de inmediato y la observó complacido con los planes. Ambos disfrutaban de caminar por el bosque y sin la presencia de Haymitch con sus comentarios irónicos, la tarde podría tomar un giro estimulante.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy, Gale?- Katniss intentaba dejar esa actitud tan reservada para con su antiguo amigo.

-No, no tengo ninguno- el joven mostraba una sonrisa melancolica. Quizás estaba siendo muy injusta con él.

-Puedes venir con nosotros- lo invitó Peeta con sinceridad. Katniss se preguntaba si alguna vez el joven podría ser egoísta o descortés, lo dudaba seriamente.

-Gracias, creo que aceptaré-

El resto del desayuno transcurrió tranquilamente, algunos comentarios ocasionales y noticias sobre el nuevo Panem, ningún tema que pudiera interesarle realmente.

-Salud- Peeta acababa de estornudar con fuerza. Y lo hizo un par de veces más -Seguramente fue cuando saliste a buscar a **Buttercup** bajo la lluvia, te resfriaste- acarició su mejilla con suavidad y lo observó preocupada. Sabía que era solo una simple gripe, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Estaré bien- aseguró tomando su mano -Me quedaré a descansar- odiaba arruinar los planes, pero sabía que no podría caminar sin sentirse agotado. Había intentado ignorar los síntomas de una inevitable gripe, pero eran cada vez más evidentes.

-Me quedaré contigo- dijo la joven convencida. Pero él negó:

-Sólo necesito descansar un poco. Ve a caminar un poco, sé cuánto disfrutas hacerlo- insistió. Le encantaba ver a Katniss disfrutar del día en la naturaleza, se le veía tan tranquila y cómoda con su alrededor.

-Caminaremos cuando te sientas mejor- la tomó de la mano y la guió afuera de la cocina, para hablar a solas .

-Es el primer día de sol en semanas, no deberías quedarte aquí- Katniss lo abrazó con fuerza, eso lo sorprendió, era como si temiera alejarse de él. También lo besó, lo besó con cierta necesidad que despertaba sus sentidos; la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, ese beso se profundizó, no hacía falta respirar. Las manos de Katniss llegaron hasta su playera y la sujetó con fuerza, Peeta estaba a punto de llevarla hasta la habitación hasta que un ruido en la cocina lo hizo detenerse.

-Es mejor que se vayan ahora, ten mucho cuidado- tenía que controlarse y era muy difícil cuando la tenía tan cerca, con sus labios casi tocándose.

-Volveré pronto- dijo ella con los ojos luminosos, sonrojada y con poco aliento. Lo besó una última vez antes de que Gale apareciera y salieran por la puerta -Te quiero- ese binomio de palabras resonó en su cabeza. Una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro y la vio partir.

Claro que esas palabras lo llenaban de seguridad, pero verla irse con Gale había sido más sofocante de lo que imaginaba, era ese hueco que de repente aparecía en él y que le disgustaba sentir. No quería perder a Katniss, había estado enamorado de ella por mucho tiempo y cuando por fin parecía haber ganado la partida, Gale aparecía de nuevo.


	3. UNA GRIPE

**UNA GRIPE:**

Katniss en seguida sintió la brisa del aire contra su cara, el viento frío soplaba con fuerza y traía algunas nubes que ocultaban el sol por varios minutos; con esa ligera oscuridad algunos rincones del Doce se volvían siniestros. Tenías que acostumbrarse a esa sensación que rondaba por el Distrito, el lugar casi había desaparecido y la nueva historia estaba construida sobre escombros y muerte.

-¿Todo está bien? - preguntó Gale que caminaba a su lado. Si hubiera estado Peeta, hubiese tomado su mano con fuerza, para que esa sofocante sensación pasara.

-Sí- pero no estaba él -Creo que es mejor que vuelva- se detuvo en seco. No estaba cómoda y no se sentía segura.

-Sólo será un pequeño paseo- insistió Gale, estaban frente al bosque. La joven titubeó pero terminó por seguir avanzando, debía combatir sus propios miedos -Traje tu arco, por si quieres practicar tu puntería- el joven le mostraba una sincera sonrisa al tiempo que le entregaba su antigua arma.

-Ya no lo hago- retrocedía un par de pasos y se negó a tomar el arco. Aún le era difícil olvidar la sensación de cazar personas, cuando la flecha se disparaba, era como si su destino fuera la muerte, le recordaba a los Juegos. No podía quitarse de la cabeza el instinto de supervivencia que había despertado en aquella mortal prueba.

-Esto era parte de ti, Katniss- Gale parecía un poco decepcionado de la nueva versión de ella.

-Era parte de lo que debía hacer para sobrevivir- había dependido casi toda su vida de esa arma para sobrevivir, para cazar, para salvar su vida y quitar algunas otras. Pero ahora comenzaba a vivir, quizá su arco ya no era necesario.

-No tienes que conformarte con una vida simple y tranquila. Eres una soldado, estas hecha para combatir, para representar a las multitudes. Eres el Sinsajo- el discurso motivador no tuvo efecto en Katniss, ninguna chispa se encendió en su pecho.

-No me conformo con nada, Gale. Esta es la vida que elegí- había vuelto por su propio pie a su Distrito, si bien estaba un poco confundida en cuanto a ella misma, sabía perfectamente que no era la clase de mujer que él describía. Esas no habían sido la razones para ser el Sinsajo.

-Lo lamento, es solo que pensé que necesitabas oír lo que pensaba- el joven notó el tono molesto de Katniss e intentó justificar sus palabras. Aún no entendía su actitud pero luchaba por mantenerse en calma y esperar el momento adecuado para hablar, para recordarle la joven fuerte y decidida que era.

Katniss asintió y se dedicó a caminar por su alrededor. Observaba cualquier pequeña cosa y parecía tan en calma estando en ese ambiente, tan lejos de todo y todos. Era como si sólo encajara en ese lugar. Gale la seguía de reojo, no quería perderla de vista y desperdiciar algún detalle que le fuera útil. Sin embargo, después de un par de horas, comenzó a darse cuenta de que no conocía a la joven. Katniss no tenía intención de acercarse a él, ni siquiera prestaba atención a su arco o posibles blancos, en lugar de eso, comenzó a recoger flores de un prado.

-Será mejor que regresemos- la joven ya tenía un gran ramo de flores. Las había cortado para decorar la casa y darle un toque más familiar. No planeaba demorarse tanto, pero esas florecillas era un toque perfecto.

-Aún nos queda mucha luz, es temprano todavía- el joven señaló aún más profundo en el bosque.

-Estoy preocupada por Peeta, volveré pero tú puedes quedarte un rato más- estaba más que decida a volver y nada habría de cambiar su opinión.

-Creo que me quedaré- Gale de nuevo parecía decepcionado, pero no era razón suficiente para quedarse. Alguien la esperaba en cada

La joven asintió y se marchó aprisa y sin mirar atrás. No demoró mucho en llegar, entró y lo primero que hizo fue poner esas flores en agua, su intención era que vivieran tanto como fuera posible. Se dirigió hasta su habitación, suponía que ahí debería estar Peeta, pero no. Su corazón dio un vuelco al no encontrarlo, fue hasta la sala y lo encontró dormido en el sillón para dos, con una manta encima y **buttercup** encima de él; una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Se acercó y tocó su rostro, tenía un poco de fiebre, debía hacer algo. Fue hasta la cocina y preparó un té, un vieja receta que utilizaba cuando Prim enfermaba.

-No pensé que volvieras tan pronto- Peeta recién se había levantado y lucía cansado.

-Toma- le ofreció la taza de té humeante -Te sentirás mejor- el joven aceptó su remedio y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

-Son unas lindas flores- comentó señalando el adorno.

-Sí- las observó pensativa y después tomó la mano de Peeta para guiarlo hasta el cuarto- Debes descansar un poco-

Peeta estaba recostado en la cama, le daba el último trago a su bebida tibia, ese remedio había aliviado el dolor de cabeza y la ligera inflamación en soy garganta, ahora sólo quería dormir un poco, seguramente mañana habría pasado ese resfriado pasajero.

-¿Qué tal el paseo?- preguntó, debía hacerlo, no era por curioso, era porque ella le importaba, debía ser cortés y atento. Además de todo, le encantaba verla hablar, escucharla conversar largamente, no era algo que sucediera con frecuencia.

-Hubiera preferido que me acompañaras- declaró ella encontrando su mirada.

-Lamento no haberlo hecho- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y unió sus labios en un ligero beso -No quiero contagiarte- susurró contra sus húmedos labios.

-No creo que un resfriado sea tan grave- la joven volvió a besarlo.

Peeta se encargó de profundizar ese tímido beso, de explorar suavemente su boca y encontrarse con su lengua, sentir su cuerpo sobre el suyo, ese calor tan especial que lo invadía por completo. Todo era tan nuevo.

Acarició suavemente la cintura de Katniss sin romper ese beso, recorrió su cuerpo por encima de la ropa, la apretó un poco contra él y disfrutó de la sensación de tenerla tan cerca, pensó en detenerse en ese momento, pero su instinto y deseo le suplicaban continuar. Subió su blusa y su espalda quedó al descubierto, sintió la piel suave y cálida entre sus manos y supo que no podría detenerse. Siguió subiendo la blusa hasta que el broche del sostén quedó al descubierto. Para su sorpresa, Katniss terminó ese tibio beso, se separó lo suficiente y ante sus ojos se quitó la blusa. Peeta no podía creer lo que veía, se encargó de memorizar cada centímetro de ella antes de tomar su rostro y besarla de nuevo, era un beso más necesitado y cargado de deseo, todo era demasiado nuevo para ambos y no había ningún plan para seguir. Siguió acariciando su piel desnuda, sintiendo cómo cada sentido despertaba y se concentraba en ella, tomó su pequeña cintura y la giró para quedar sobre su chica; se despojó de su playera y sintió como el calor de su piel desnuda se encontraba con la de Katniss. Se quedó sin aliento. Esta vez no besó sus labios, se fue directamente a su fino cuello, saboreó su piel, su pulso contra sus labios, las uñas de esa mujer en su espalda, escuchó suaves suspiros entrecortados salir de su boca, eso lo incitó a continuar y lo hizo con más fuerza, succionó ligeramente, bajó los tirantes de su sostén, debía seguir besando cada centímetro de ella. Llegó hasta su pecho y se detuvo por unos instantes, su respiración estaba más que acelerada y debía calmarse, estar seguro de que ella quería continuar. Descansó su rostro entre su pecho y lo besó por encima del sostén. Iría con cuidado y respetaría la decisión de ella.

Pero Katniss no quería detenerse, sintió los labios de Peeta bajar en una delicada línea de besos hasta su vientre, hasta encontrarse con el borde de su pantalón. Su respiración se cortó, apenas podía controlar sus emociones, esos pequeños jadeos que escapaban de su garganta, sus manos enredándose en la cabellera del joven, acercándolo más a su cuerpo y deseando que sus labios jamás dejaran de tocarla. Después de un momento de duda, las manos de Peeta desabrocharon su pantalón, el sonido de un cierre bajando rompió el eco de los suaves gemidos. Su respiración de por sí elevada y descontrolada, se transformó en jadeos expectantes. Le dirigió una mirada a Peeta justo en el momento en el que terminaba de bajarle los pantaloncillos, sus ojos reflejaban la misma expresión, un poco de inseguridad pero deseo y excitación. Ambos compartían esa primera experiencia.

Su compañero se acercó y besó su frente, eso alivió la sensación un poco vergonzosa de verse semidesnuda ante él, pero le era imposible disimular el sonrojo que cubría todo su rostro.

-Eres hermosa- declaró besando la punta de su nariz. En medio de todo el nerviosismo, una sonrisa de ternura apareció en su sonrojado rostro, esa sensación de seguridad la invadió por completo. Se sentía a salvo con él.

-Quiero que seas tú- confesó invitándolo a continuar. La expresión de Peeta se tranquilizó, sus ojos parecían más misteriosos que nunca y una sonrisa un tanto confiada adornó su atractivo rostro.

El joven bajó de la cama y sin perder tiempo desabrochó su pantalón, quedó solamente en ropa interior. El corazón de Katniss se detuvo por un instante, esa imagen le robó el aliento, se mordió el labio inferior y el sonrojo en su rostro se volvió más intenso de ser posible.

Peeta se colocó con mucho cuidado sobre ella, hasta que sintió su pecho encontrarse con el suyo, hasta que sus caderas coincidieron perfectamente, cuando sus labios se encontraron y una descarga de placer los invadió de pies a cabeza. Se besaron con más fuerza, con el deseo acumulado y la curiosidad por el cuerpo del otro. La joven sentía como Peeta provocaba un ligero roce sobre su cadera, ese movimiento instintivo también la incitó a intentarlo, movió su cadera hasta conseguir un ritmo que comenzaba a humedecer su ropa interior. Los besos se volvieron más fuertes, mordió el labio inferior de el Vencedor y recorrió sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, no quería romper contacto alguno.

La mano de Peeta llegó hasta su ropa interior e introdujo la mano, acarició superficialmente su intimidad y ese movimiento tan instintivo se volvió más intenso, su espalda se arqueó, llevó sus manos hasta sus sostén y lo bajó, ansiaba que él la tocara y así lo hizo. Sintió sus labios sobre ella, sintió su lengua recorrer y delinear cada centímetro, un ligera succión en la parte más sensible de su pecho mientras su mano seguía entre sus piernas. Katniss apenas recordaba como respirar, no pensaba en nada, su cerebro no funcionaba más que para captar el placer que sentía. Su boca estaba seca por los gemidos poco reprimidos que salían de su garganta.

Peeta bajó su ropa interior y la suya, ahora estaban completamente desnudos y el contacto entre ambos no podía ser más íntimo. La joven sentía la piel de ambos encontrarse, la sensación de calor y la capa de sudor que los cubría que lejos de molestarla la excitaban aún más, el aroma que él desprendía era masculino y embriagante. Nunca olvidaría ese aroma.

Sintió que entraba en ella, una presión desconocida en su entrepierna la sorprendió, comenzó despacio y con suavidad, al principio se sentía invadida y un poco asustada, su cuerpo se tensó hasta que lo sintió completamente dentro.

-Peeta- susurró nerviosa. No estaba segura de poder disfrutar de ese momento.

-Tranquila, jamás te haría daño- aseguró besando sus labios. Eso la tranquilizó.

El joven comenzó a moverse con lentitud, con suavidad y viéndole a los ojos, aguardando la reacción correcta que no tardó en aparecer. Un placer desconocido invadió cada fibra de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos instintivamente y trató de seguir el ritmo que Peeta imprimía. Su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas y el deseo comenzaba a exigirle un poco más. Clavó las uñas en su espalda y esa fue la indicación para que él acelerara el ritmo, para que la embistiera con un poco más de fuerza y seguridad. La joven enganchó sus piernas a su cadera y la nueva fricción llevó ese placentero contacto a otro nivel.

Peeta dejó caer un poco de su peso sobre ella a cambio de liberar una de sus manos para poder tocarla. Recorrió su cadera y cintura, subió hasta su pecho y lo apretó con un poco de fuerza, lo acarició y recorrió en su totalidad. Su delicado pecho llenaba por completo su mano caliente y le brindaba un nuevo e intenso placer. La besó con fuerza, se apoderó de sus labios y encontró su lengua para acariciarla con la suya. Sus labios seguían unidos, su mano seguía sobre su pecho y seguía embistiéndola con ritmo y fuerza, Katniss no quería que dejara de tocarla, ansiaba seguir bajo su cuerpo, entre sus manos y rodeada de su calor, pero repentinamente una sensación cálida llegó hasta su vientre y se deslizó entre sus piernas, un escalofrío la recorrió y su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente. Un profundo gemido escapó de su garganta y su mente quedó en blanco, era un placer indescriptible.

-Katniss- susurró Peeta sobre su pecho desnudo. Intentaba controlar su respiración. Acaba de hacerle el amor a la mujer de su vida, de la que estaba enamorado. El placer que acaba de experimentar era especial. Ella era sensual y hermosa. Abrió los ojos y encontró su rostro sonrojado por completo.

-Peeta- jadeó su nombre. Encontró su mirada y le dedicó una tranquila sonrisa, acarició su rostro con suavidad. Sus ojos brillaban de manera peculiar.

-¿Estás bien? - la tomó entre sus brazos y la giró para quedar bajo de ella, su piel era suave y la vista que tenía no podía ser mejor.

-Sí- lo besó con seguridad, como si sellara lo que acababa de suceder, eso le indicaba que no había sido un error.

Peeta la envolvió entre sus brazos e inhaló su aroma, era imposible no sonreír ante el futuro que parecía tan perfecto, después de tanto -Salud- acaba de estornudar.

-Gracias- ese ambiente cómplice que comenzaba entre ambos, tomaba más fuerza con cada nueva experiencia.

-Creo que necesitas descansar- tocó su frente un poco preocupada- Aún tienes fiebre-

-No creo que sea fiebre, Katniss- a la joven le tocó unos segundos captar la broma, pero cuando lo hizo rió tímidamente.

-Te traeré un poco de comida y más té-

-No te vayas- pidió sujetando su cintura desnuda negándose a dejarla ir.

-No tardaré, después no me moveré de tu lado- lo besó. Estaba disfrutando mucho de sus tibios labios, no parecían ser suficientes.

-Suena bien- soltó su cintura y entonces Katniss pudo ponerse de pie. La joven sentía la mirada de Peeta sobre ella, la observaba mientras se vestía; unos shorts y la playera que él había usado. Se veía increíblemente sensual, con su alborotado cabello y su sonrojado rostro.

-No tardaré- aseguró ella saliendo de la habitación.

Fue hasta la cocina con una mirada de los más brillosa y una sonrisa tímida pero llena de emoción. Por alguna extraña razón se sentía completa, como si la vida comenzara de nuevo.

-¿Cómo está Peeta? - la voz de Gale la asustó, estaba demasiado concentrada en lo que acababa de suceder en la habitación que no había notado la presencia del joven.

-Necesita descansar un poco- evitó verlo mucho a los ojos, sentía que su mirada la delataría, no era que se avergonzara, era porque era solo cosa de Peeta y ella -Le llevaré de cenar- se apresuró a terminar la comida y la colocó en una bandeja -¿Qué tal el paseo? - preguntó cortésmente.

-Ha sido bastante interesante, todavía quedan muchos recuerdos en ese lugar- ella asintió -¿Recuerdas cuando me pediste que huyeramos?-

-Sí, pensé que sería una buena idea- había sido bastante ingenua al creer que podrían huir del Capitolio. Su piel aún se erizaba cuando recordaba el miedo que sentía cada día durante la existencia de Snow.

-Debí haberte hecho caso, debí seguirte hasta el fin del mundo- había alguien que lo hubiera hecho, Peeta.

-No podías esconderte, nos hubieran encontrado- le dedicó una sonrisa amarga. No quería seguir recordando esos tiempos, apenas sentía que salía del profundo mar de recuerdos dolorosos y no podía darse el lujo de hundirse de nuevo. Sabía que la conversación llevaría a un solo lugar, a Prim. De repente toda la alegría y emoción que la había embargadora se apagó, se apagó como la luz en una habitación- Será mejor que vuelva con Peeta- estaba a punto de gritarle, de reprocharle la muerte de su pequeña hermana. Pero sabía que no sería justo. No podías proteger a nadie en la Arena.

-Descansa- Gale la veía con una expresión dulce y serena. Eso la calmó un poco, lo estaba juzgado con demasiada dureza.

-Tú también- le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa y se dirigió a donde Peeta la esperaba.

Gale se quedó solo en la habitación y observó esa flores, la sopa humeante que Katniss había preparado y el resto del té que no había cabido en la taza, todo indicaba que allí se desarrollaba una relación de pareja y que él estaba sobrado. Desde que había llegado y para su fortuna, no los había visto compartir un beso, seguramente que no resistiría una escena como esa, donde sabría que ahora todo era real, que la relación entre ambos, cualquiera que fuera, sería real.

Terminó por sentarse una silla y taparse la cara con ambas manos, no podía perderla, bo cuando había estado tan cerca de conquistarla, cuando lo había besado con cariño y después de tantos años de compartir, no podía ser que Peeta la ganara cuando apenas podía salvarse él mismo.

Tenía que intentarlo hasta que pudiera recuperar a la Katniss que había conocido durante tanto tiempo, hasta que aceptara que ellos debían estar juntos porque así era como debió ser.

-Si tan sólo noi hubieras ido a esos Juegos- Gale estaba convencido de que ahora estaría con ella, como en esos momentos estaba con Peeta, si no se hubiese ofrecido como voluntaria. Ella sería la joven que él conocía. De alguna forma todo había surgido por Prim, cuando fue la elegida y Effie pronunció su nombre el destino de todos quedó sellado -No creo que prefirieras a Peeta en lugar de a mí- declaró con una amarga sonrisa. Sabía que Prim lo había querido, ella debía haber querido que terminaran juntos.

La casa estaba en completo silencio, era la mejor forma de poder pensar con claridad, de poder crear un discurso para Katniss, algo que la convenciera de volver al antiguo Capitolio, allí estaría a su lado y podría protegerla. Quizá ese ambiente podría hacerlo ver como el héroe que ella necesitaba, un poco de distancia y seguramente se olvidaría de Peeta.


	4. UNA CAJA DE RECUERDOS

**UNA CAJA DE RECUERDOS:**

Peeta se despertó tranquilamente, Katniss estaba recostada en su pecho y parecía que aún dormía profundamente, su respiración era regular y tranquila, su cabellera revuelta se enredada en su rostro y sus delicadas manos lo abrazaban con ternura.

El panadero lucía una sonrisa satisfecha, la noche anterior había sido sin duda la mejor de su vida, había sido la culminación de la chispa que había surgido entre ambos durante los primeros juegos, desde el primer beso hasta tenerla entre sus brazos después de hacer el amor.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- la voz de la joven lo sacó de sus pensamientos. No recordaba por qué debería sentirse mal.

-Me siento de maravilla- besó su cabellera.

-Ayer aún tenías un poco de fiebre, deberías descansar- Peeta ni siquiera recordaba la gripe. No debía ser más que un pequeño resfriado -Deberías quedarte en cama todo el día- sugirió inocentemente.

-Suena tentador- de pronto la idea parecía demasiado buena -Pero Haymitch aseguró que enviaría un paquete y debo recogerlo-

-¿Te dijo qué enviaría? -

-No, sólo aseguró que era importante-

Se quedaron un rato más descansando, hablando de cualquier tema, recordando lo divertido que ahora parecía su primer encuentro, con ella tan hostil y él tan perdido. Había dolor y pérdida en esos recuerdos, pero eran los único que tenían, algunos pequeños momentos de complicidad entre ambos y era así cómo había surgido todo, sólo habia bastado un chispa.

-Peeta, creí que estabas enfermo- Gale lo saludaba cortésmente y le ofreció una sonrisa más animada a Katniss.

-No era más que un pequeño resfriado- aún tenía algunos síntomas, como escalofríos o una estorbosa tos, pero era lo que menos le importaba.

-Que suerte que te recuperaste tan pronto- había un ligerisimo tono sarcástico en voz, nunca había sido bueno disimulando.

-Pues tengo una cura milagrosa- sonrió para él mismo pero Katniss se refugió en su pecho y hundió su rostro entre su abrigo, sólo ellos dos sabían de qué hablaban.

-Iremos a la estación del tren, Peeta debe recoger un paquete- anunció Katniss, había un ambiente un poco incómodo cada vez que hablaban de sus planes pues no estaban seguros de cómo incluir a Gale.

-Yo debo hacer algunas cosas, supongo que los veré después- el joven se encogió de hombros y dejó que la pareja partiera a solas.

Katniss y Peeta caminaban tranquilamente bajo el cielo nublado, parecía que los días de lluvia no tardarían en acabar y sol secaría la húmeda tierra y calentaría un poco el gélido ambiente.

-¿Crees que Gale se quede por mucho más tiempo?- preguntó la joven que tomaba de su mano con seguridad.

-No estoy seguro, pensé que era importante que estuviera en su nuevo Distrito cuidando la seguridad- el panadero tenía una ligera idea de las intenciones que había tenido al visitarlos -¿Todo está bien?- no quería verla inquieta y menos cuando parecía que ellos dos comenzaban de nuevo.

-Sí, es sólo que no entiendo por qué decidió volver. Creí que con la ausencia de Haymitch estaríamos solos, que podríamos dejar todo atrás y Gale siempre me recuerda lo que quiero olvidar- era curioso la forma en la que trabajaba su mente, de alguna manera relacionaba a Gale con el Capitolio y todo el asunto de la Rebelión, cuando todo se volvió más difícil y las pérdidas más frecuentes, lo veía y se enfurecía con su presente y todo por lo que había tenido que pasar. Pero entonces veía a Peeta y todo ese dolor y rabia desaparecían, aún cuando él estuvo en los dos juegos se sentía tranquila a su lado, se sentía a salvo, como jamás se había sentido con nadie más, no era coincidencia que sólo en sus brazos pudiera dormir.

-Lamento que todo hubiera terminado tan mal entre ambos- el panadero tomó si mano afectuosamente y le ofreció un sonrisa sincera.

-¿Realmente lo lamentas?- interrogó ella aunque estaba segura de que así era.

-Sí, ¿Lo dudas?-

-Es sólo que me preocupa lo perfecto que eres- la joven rió ante sus palabras -Nunca pareces molesto o irritado, te adaptas a cualquier situación e incluso te atreves a ser un poco optimista, siempre sabes qqué decir, sabes qué es lo que quieres, incluso durante los primeros Juegos, creo que eras el único cuyo objetivo principal no era ganar, sino seguir siendo tú… Haymitch dijo una vez que podría vivir cien vidas y aún así no merecerte- su voz se apagó.

-Haymitch dice muchas tonterías- de nuevo esa calma tan natural en él, le restaba importancia a cualquier charla que pudiera ser un halago -No creo que se trate de merecernos el uno al otro- de nuevo una pequeña sonrisa -No estoy seguro de ser suficiente para la líder de la rebelión, pero te quiero y quiero estar contigo y espero que sea suficiente-

La joven la devolvió la sonrisa, pero sin duda se había quedado sin palabras y de pronto envidió la capacidad que tenía Peeta para expresarse.

-¿Qué crees que haya dentro?- preguntó Katniss intrigada. Había llegado a la estación y ahí había una solitaria caja en una repisa, tenía unas letras garabateadas donde dificultosamente se leía: Peeta Mellark.

-No estoy seguro, pero no pesa mucho- la sacudió ligeramente y algo hueco sonó en su interior pero no delataba su contenido -Será mejor que volvamos y entonces lo averiguaremos- le dedicó una de esas sonrisas resplandecientes y totalmente cativadoras, era natural que ese detalle no pasara desapercibido para las mujeres. No pudo evitar la tentación y lo besó, unió sus tibios labios y acarició su rostro con sus manos, el joven soltó la caja que cayó con un ruido seco pero nada pareció romperse. Dejó caer la caja para tomarla entre sus brazos y acercarla más a su cuerpo, la tomó por la cintura y aprovechó la creciente confianza entre ambos para profundizar el beso, para meter sus manos entre su abrigo y recorrer con más libertad su cintura y espalda.

Katniss sabía que estaban completamente solos en esa estación de tren, así que no interrumpió las suaves caricias ni ese beso subido de tono. Dejó que las manos de Peeta subieran peligrosamente hasta su pecho y lo acariciaran en pequeños círculos, con las yemas de los dedos, era inevitable que su cuerpo no reaccionara, su pecho comenzaba a sentirse pesado y esa sensación que había sentido la noche anterior comenzaba a formarse en su vientre. Peeta parecía dispuesto a llegar hasta el final allí mismo, dejó sus labios y besó su cuello ocasionandole escalofrios, besaba su cuello con cierta picardía, sus manos se introdujeron dentro de su blusa, acariciando su pecho sobre el sostén pero no terminó allí, siguió explorando hasta meter una de sus manos entre su sostén, hasta tocar su seno desnudo y acariciarlo con delicadeza, con la otra mano atrajo su cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo.

Así que ahora estaban con un par de adolescentes incapaces de mantener las manos quietas, la joven olvidó la vergüenza de estar en un lugar que antes era público y se dejó llevar, no podría resistirse aunque lo intentara, las manos inquietas de Peeta seguían sobre ella, acariciaba su seno desnudo y erecto, lo había descubierto y lo exhibía triunfante, seguía besando su cuello mientras la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo.

-Deberíamos ir a casa- sugirió Peeta pero sin detener sus íntimas caricias. La joven asintió, nunca había sido tan intrépida y no creía conveniente empezar a serlo en una estación de tren. El panadero cubrió su pecho desnudo pero siguió refugiandonse en la línea de su cuello, ambos intentaban recuperar el aliento. Katniss no podía asimilar que el tuviera un lado tan apasionado, tan seductor y tan convincente.

Por fin después de unos minutos se separaron, ambos con una mirada aún brillosa y cómplice. El panadero volvió a tomar la caja, la Vencedora tomó su brazo con ternura y emprendieron el camino de vuelta, había algo que habían comenzado y que ambos querían terminar.

Peeta colocó la caja sobre la mesa, aún tenía cierta curiosidad por lo que encontraría dentro, así que comenzó a quitar la cintas que la envolvían. Observó a Katniss y notó su mirada inquieta, ninguno sabía qué esperar.

-Podríamos abrirla más tarde- sugirió el panadero tomando su mano, no olvidaba el asunto sin concluir. La joven pareció entender el comentario sugestivo.

-Creo que lo que sea que tenga dentro, puede esperar-

-¿Es el paquete que envió Haymitch? - la voz de Gale los había sorprendido a ambos, no habían notado su presencia. Se separaron ligeramente, como si él pudiera leer sus pensamientos y adivinara lo que planeaban hacer.

-Sí- Peeta se aclaró la garganta pero no dejaba de notar que la mirada de Gale estaba todo el tiempo sobre Katniss, apenas y lo veía o hablaba con él.

-¿No la abrirán? - la joven lo observó como si pidiera su permiso, el panadero asintió y se dedicó a abrir la caja, a quitar las cintas con sumo cuidado y tomandose su tiempo.

Por fin retiró la última de las cintas y abrió la dichosa caja que parecía tener un tesoro dentro por la forma en la que estaba envuelta; le tomó unos segundos comprender que de hecho sí, esa caja contenía un verdadero tesoro dentro.

-No creí que hubiera quedado nada…- Peeta miraba con incredulidad el contenido del envío, ambos lo hacían. Allí dentro había fotografías de ambos, de los ganadores de los Juegos de Hambre, una serie de fotografías desde cualquier ángulo y en cualquier momento pero siempre juntos, en el tren, el la suite, durante el entrenamiento, en competencia, en la victoria. Lo más extraño de todo era que se veían felices, compartían una sonrisa cómplice y relajada, como si el entorno en el que estaban no fuera un caos.

-Hay una nota- Katniss se veía ligeramente aturdida por la gran cantidad de recuerdos - **Siempre supe que eran una buena pareja -** leyó la Vencedora con una sonrisa. Tomó las fotografías y se dedicó a observarlas en silencio y con mucho cuidado -Debe ser un obsequio de Effie- la joven sacó una fotografía ya enmarcada, eran ellos en la entrevista después de ganar sus primeros Juegos, con las manos entrelazadas.

-¿De dónde habrá sacado todo esto?- la voz de Gale le recordó que él seguía allí, por un momento lo había olvidado.

-No lo sé… - la vencedora no podía apartar la vista de ese cuadro, había demasiados recuerdos en esa imagen como para dejarla a un lado; esa fotografía merecía un lugar especial. Buscó el lugar apropiado y por fin lo encontró, justo arriba de la chimenea, desde ahí podría verla todos los días- ¿Qué opinas?-

-Creo que luce estupenda, me gusta- Peeta se había acercado y la abrazaba por la espalda, ambos veía atentos la imagen frente a ellos.

-Tendremos que conseguir algunos marcos para otras fotografías y un álbum para el resto, quiero conservarlas todas-

Durante el resto de la tarde la pareja se pasó observando todo lo que había en esa caja, cada imagen contenía grandes y valiosos recuerdos que formaban anécdotas nostálgicas, algunos momentos seguían siendo dolorosos, el secuestro de Peeta en el Capitolio, las muertes de Prim y Finnick, la ruptura con el nuevo Panem, la Rebelión misma aún era un tabú entre ellos.

-¿Todo está bien, Katniss? , has estado muy callada durante toda la tarde- los tres estaban en la cocina, ya era bastante tarde pero aún así comían un bocadillo nocturno. Gale le prestaba toda su atención a ella y no había pasado desapercibido su inusual silencio.

-Estoy bien- pero aún así dejó de comer y tomó la mano de Peeta, no podía quitarse esa sensación tan sobrecogedora al darse cuenta de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, nunca había recapitulado hasta ese momento.

-Mañana debo volver a mi Distrito, no puedo descuidar mis obligaciones- estaba a punto de poner en práctica su último intento desesperado para salvar la casi extinta relación con la líder de la Rebelión- Me gustaría que vieneras conmigo, Katniss. Sigo creyendo que tu lugar está allá, en el nuevo Panem- lo dijo así sin más, como si estuvieran solos y no con Peeta presente. Un silencio total e incómodo se asentó en la habitación, la joven pareja luchaba por asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Gale, creí que entendías que este es mi hogar. .. Que la vida que quiero es esta, yo elegí esto- Katniss se levantó un poco molesta, Gale no había sido grosero pero parecía no respetar su decisión- No soy la mujer que piensas, nunca quise ser la líder de la rebelión, la única razón para serlo fue Peeta, para poder salvarlo a él- de pronto se sentía acusada y sofocada por la situación.

-Todo está bien, Katniss- el panadero la abrazó con fuerza y sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente.

-¿Por qué querría volver al lugar donde traicionaron a Prim? - sollozó casi sin aliento pero sintiendo una ira despertar en casa fibra de su cuerpo, de pronto la tristeza se transformó en un enojo.

-Tranquila, Katniss- escuchar la voz de Peeta la calmó un poco, el joven además besó su cabellera y después la tomó entre sus brazos para llevarla hasta la habitación- Necesitas descansar- sugirió con una amable sonrisa y con suaves caricias sobre su rostro, como si ella no hubiera gritado minutos antes.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo?-

-Siempre- afirmó acercadondola a sus brazos. Se quedaron en silencio durante horas, ninguno dormía aún pero tampoco pronuciaban palabra alguna, cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos revoloteando en su mente, habían escuchado una propuesta de lo más inesperada.

-Creo que deberías ir con Gale- habló Peeta en medio de la oscuridad, ya era plena madrugada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- el corazón de la joven se aceleró involuntariamente, claro que entendía la sugerencia del panadero, pero no se le ocurría por qué podría pensar que era una buena idea.

-Creo que si no vas con Gale y lo intentas, siempre te preguntarás si tomaste la decisión correcta… Quizá él tiene razón y perteneces a ese nuevo Panem- la voz de Peeta temblaba ligeramente, aún la sostenía con fuerza, sin embargo sus palabras no coincidían con el abrazo tan necesitado.

-No pertenezco allá, no quiero volver- buscó la mirada del Vencedor, la luz de la luna iluminaban su rostro lo suficiente para ver su expresión resiganada, como si aceptara perderla, eso la asustó- Quiero estar junto a ti- la voz era casi un susurro inaudible.

-¿Por qué? - el panadero tomó su rostro entre sus manos y exigió la respuesta- Ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás conmigo, nunca he sido un soldado ni un héroe, apenas pude salir vivo de los Juegos. ..-

-Contigo me siento a salvo, sabes que no puedo dormir con nadie más y eso ya es mucho para mí, que sólo necesitaba a mi familia… Me siento diferente contigo, tranquila, en paz y segura como si no tuviera pasado. Tú me amas, me amaste como voluntaria, durante los Juegos, como líder de la Rebelión, me has amado durante cada confusa faceta por la que he pasado- el joven la observaba atento, se tomó unos segundos antes de responder:

-Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, Katniss. Pero debes ir, no puedes seguir fingiendo que nada pasó. Quiero tenerte libre, verte a los ojos con la seguridad de que deseas estar aquí, conmigo; no puedo ser una salida de emergencia cuando tú eres la única puerta que siempre elegiré- la besó ligeramente en los labios y la joven sintió que su corazón se rompía. Sentía que él la alejaba, él que era el único lugar que le quedaba le sugería marcharse.

-Necesito pensarlo- estaba aterrada y confundida pero aún así descansó sobre el pecho de su compañero. No creía que pudiera pasar una noche sin sus brazos pero en el fondo sabía que había una ligera oportunidad de que él tuviera razón, no podía seguir postergando la reconciliación con su pasado.

Katniss apenas durmió un par de horas en toda la noche, su mente seguía atormentandola entre lo que debía hacer y lo que quería hacer, seguía molesta con Gale por la forma de su propuesta, en frente de Peeta, como si él no contara y no le importara la relación entre ambos, le molestaba que no respetara sus decisiones y la presión que intentaba ejercer sobre ella, para que fuera la mujer que él quería.

Antes de que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieran la joven se levantó de la cama, Peeta aún dormía pero su semblante no era tranquilo como casi cada noche, se le veía incómodo; acarició su rostro suavemente, no quería pensar que podría pasar mucho tiempo sin él, ya había pasado antes y aún le dolía esa separación. Salió de la habitación y se metió en la cocina, su corazón seguía latiendo irregularmente y estaba tan confundida como cuando escuchó esa propuesta. Sabía que aún tenía cosas inconclusas en su pasado, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer allí, había salido por la puerta de atrás y casi como una traidora.

-¿Realmente sólo aceptaste ser la líder de la rebelión para salvarlo a él? - una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó, dio un pequeño brinco y antes de responder se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse de la sorpresa.

-Fue una de las condiciones- confirmó ella sin avergonzarse de sus decisiones, era una de las pocas correctas que había tomado -En la primera ocasión debían ser rescatados, tú lo sabías-

-Sabía que eran un objetivo, ser rescatados y perdonados, no tenía idea de que si él hubiera estado a salvo jamás hubieras acudido al llamado del nuevo Panem. Utilizaste la Rebelión para rescatar a tu novio-

-¿Yo utilicé la Rebelión? - Katniss no podía creer que la señalaron como una oportunista -Coin me utilizó para sus propios planes, me utilizaron como títere para despertar a los Distritos cuando conspiraban a mis espaldas para resurgir los Nuevos y Mejorados Juegos del Hambre, ¡Fue así como mataron a Prim! ¡La traicionaron! - de nuevo ese cúmulo de ira y rencor tan espeso y hondo.

-Nunca quise que eso pasara- Katniss se tranquilizó pero en su mirada estaba opaca y resentida. Limpió una solitaria lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla y pasaron varios minutos en completo silencio.

-No puedo volver- susurró para sí misma.

-Yo estaré a tu lado, Catnip- apenas reparaba en la presencia de Gale en el cuarto, se había olvidado de él.

-No olvides que aún no me perdonan allá- hablaba automáticamente, había evitado gritarle que no la volviera a llamar Catnip.

-Hablé a tu favor, todo está listo para recibirte, te encontrarán un cargo y podremos estar juntos-

-Creo que no entiendes, Gale, aunque me fuera contigo no podríamos estar juntos de la forma que tú quieres, eso jamás pasará- sentenció con un tono más serio del que hubiera querido.

-¿Por qué no?- la mirada de Gale era de desesperación, no esperaba recibir tal noticia. Era un puertazo a sus planes futuros.

-Porque amo a Peeta- respondió con una simpleza casi insultante para su antiguo amigo. En ese momento apareció el panadero, era imposible que no hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho -Me iré con una condición- de pronto encontró la forma de poder reconciliarse con su pasado, la manera de que Peeta no tuviera una sola duda del amor que sentía por él, la oportunidad para poder ser feliz. Algo que jamás pensó que podría suceder.

-¿Cuál? - la expresión del Vencedor era de confusión, acababa de escuchar que ella se marcharía después de afirmar que lo amaba, claro que apenas entendía la situación. Todo era una confusión absoluta.

-Quiero que vengas conmigo, Peeta- suspiró nerviosa y continuó- Quiero que nos casemos-


	5. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO: 

-Acepto- respondió Katniss inmediatamente. Peeta apenas creía lo que estaba pasando, estaba en su boda con la mujer de su vida.

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo el juez. El panadero sonrió un poco nervioso, un poco ansioso pero no tardó más de un par de segundos en besarla. Ese era el beso que sellaba su amor. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, una multitud celebraba con ellos la unión, no era muchas personas, pero eran las más importantes y las que deseaban realmente su felicidad.

Después de la ceremonia comenzó el baile, la intención de Peeta y Katniss había sido solo ir, casarse y volver, pero cuando Effie escuchó sus planes, después de felicitarlos arduamente, se encargó de organizar todo, incluso de conseguir el vestido de bodas y su esmoquin, nada se le había escapado a esa mujer.

-Le ganaste la partida a ese soldado, ¿Cómo se llama?- Haymitch hablaba con él aprovechando la ausencia de Katniss que era felicitada por su madre y Annie.

-Gale-

-Claro. Lo supe desde los primero Juegos, estaban destinados a estar juntos- el Vencedor parecía tan seguro de sus palabras que Peeta no supo si sólo alardeaba o si hablaba enserio.

-Katniss sólo actuaba, ¿Recuerdas?,teníamos que ser los trágicos amantes del Distrito Doce- no le gustaba recordar esa parte, cuando todo era una gran mentira.

-Pues actuaba muy bien- Haymitch rió con su propia broma -Te digo que lo vi desde que fui su mentor, al principio ella era reservada y difícil, lo admito, pero creo que fue tu presencia lo que la suavizó, el interés que demostró en ti la hizo querer ganar para salvarlos y eso no se hace por un extraño con el que sólo finges… ya sé que después de los primeros ella admitió que fingió todo, pero es porque le cuesta aceptar sus sentimientos, ella intentaba proteger lo que le importaba fingiendo que no lo era. Katniss es una chica lista-

-Gracias por enviar la caja- Peeta no olvidaba ese pequeño detalle que fue de mucha ayuda.

-Mi intención sólo era enviar un par de fotografías que tenía guardadas, pero cuando me enteré que ese soldado había vuelto al Distrito, creí que necesitarías ayuda- le guiñó un ojo y ambos guardaron silencio ante la presencia de la chica en llamas.

-Felicidades, Katniss, conseguiste al muchacho más cotizado- Haymitch rió solo y se marchó satisfecho de sus bromas.

-Tengo que admitir que tiene razón- Peeta la observó divertido -Tienes una larga lista de admiradoras, empezando por Johanna- esta vez el panadero rió con ganas.

-Ya tengo a la mujer que siempre quise- la besó con ternura y completamente satisfecho con su pasado, todo lo había llevado hasta ella -Luces hermosa- la admiró varios segundos totalmente embelesado.

-¿Quieres bailar?- aún no se acostumbraba a recibir halagos, aunque fueran de su esposo. En lugar de responder él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la pista de baile.

Bailaban al compás de un vals lento y armonioso. Katniss se dejó llevar por su esposo que la guiaba por toda la pista. Se abrazó a él y disfrutó el momento. Nada había salido de acuerdo al plan, aún quedaban cicatrices de ambos, aún extrañaba profundamente a Prim y siempre lo haría, pero cuando Peeta estaba tan cerca de ella, esa esperanza que siempre irradiaba la reconfortaba, era como si él resplandeciera de una forma casi visible, esa profunda compasión que lo caracterizaban, su sonrisa franca y sincera, la habían cautivado sin darse cuenta. La forma tan humana en la que había luchado por ella, había demostrado que daría su vida si hacía falta, y eso era lo que necesitaba. Cómo olvidar la primera vez que lo besó, en medio de todo el caos que los rodeaba, en ese agujero sucio y oscuro, ahí sus labios se unieron por primera vez y ella jamás había reconocido lo mucho que había disfrutado de ese tibio contacto y lo aturdida que la había dejado. Abrió los ojos y mientras bailaba observó a la distancia a Gale, era como estar viendo a su pasado y una parte de su corazón pareció agrietarse, no era fácil dejarlo atrás pero se aferró con más fuerza Peeta, él representaba su presente y futuro. Cerró los ojos y dejó que Gale se marchara en silencio, ahora ella pertenecía a otro hombre.

La fiesta duró horas, Peeta no podía quejarse, había sido un gran detalle de Effie que marcaba una nueva etapa en la vida que ahora compartía con su esposa. La ceremonia que había comenzado por la tarde, acababa hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando todos les reiteraban sus deseos para un vida larga, feliz y próspera. No se podía pedir nada más.

Estaban frente a la habitación que les habían preparado como parte de su día de Bodas, y ante la insistencia de Effie, no habían podido negarse.

-Deberíamos entrar- sugirió Katniss, pero ambos estaban un poco inquietos, estaban en el antiguo Capitolio, ¿No sería de mala suerte empezar allí su vida juntos?

-Espera, tenemos que hacerlo del modo correcto- antes de que la joven pudiera preguntar, Peeta la tomó entre sus brazos y la cargó- Así es como debemos entrar- se las arregló para abrir la puerta y entró con ella, la escena era casi de película. La Vencedora parecía un poco avergonzada pero le ofrecía una sonrisa tierna y agradecida con ese gesto tan dulce.

La habitación que los esperaba era estupenda, era demasiado amplia sólo para ellos dos, tenía un par de ventanas que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna y estaba decorada con flores, pero no rosas, esa flor estaba prohibida ahí, era un detalle romántico. Peeta cerró la puerta y condujo a Katniss, aún entre sus brazos, hasta la gran cama que los esperaba y la bajó un poco nervioso, sabía lo que se suponía debía seguir, pero aún no estaba seguro de expresarle a Katniss cuánto la deseaba.

No estaba seguro de cómo comenzar así que la besó, tomó su cintura y la acercó tanto como le fue posible, acarició su cuerpo sobre la suave tela del vestido de bodas, subió hasta su espalda y encontró el cierre.

-Luces realmente hermosa- declaró antes de bajar el cierre ocasionado que el vestido cayera con muy poca ayuda. Sus manos volvieron a tocar su piel desnuda y acarició la delicada línea de su espalda.

Sintió las tímidas manos de Katniss llegar hasta su traje y retirar el saco, batalló un poco con los botones pero consiguió desabrocharlos, acarició su pecho descubierto y aunque no fueran más que suaves caricias, el cuerpo de Peeta comenzaba a exigirle un poco más.

Con mucho cuidado, tomó a Katniss y la recostó sobre la cama, la tenue luz de luna le permitía observar cada detalle, la joven sólo portaba un sostén y una bragas, se veía sensual y preciosa. Peeta se recostó sobre ella y de nuevo sus labios se unieron en un beso cargado de deseo, las manos de la chica en llamas acariciaban su espalda y brazos, su cuerpo semidesnudo tocaba el suyo y un roce placentero elevaba el tono del beso.

Cuando la tocaba casi podía sentir su cuerpo en llamas, las suaves y delicadas caricias que Katniss le brindaban, despertaban cada uno de sus sentidos. La amaba, haría cualquier cosa por ella, era así de simple.

Siguió besándola, luchando por controlar a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo asimilar que tendría toda la vida para hacerla feliz, que a partir de ese momento compartirían un cama sólo para ellos dos, podría besarla sin preguntarse si hacía lo correcto porque ahora estaban casados, Katniss era su esposa. Era una sensación completamente gratificante. Sus labios bajaron desde sus labios hasta su cuello, hasta que sintió el acelerado pulso de la joven bajo sus labios, cada reacción era aún más estimulante. Sus manos recorrían el delicado cuerpo de la joven que se movía inquieto bajo él, sus largas piernas se aferraban a su cadera y la acercaban peligrosamente, sus delicadas manos se enterraban en su espalda y pequeños suspiros entrecortados llenaban la habitación. Peeta siguió bajando hasta encontrar ell sostén de la joven, era blanco y de encaje, así que se tomó su tiempo para quitarlo con delicadeza, no podía ser sólo una noche más, era su noche de bodas, todo debía ser especial. Se tomó unos segundos para observarla, para recordarle que había tiempo de sobra. Posó sus labios en el pecho desnudo de la joven, en seguida sintió cómo Katniss enredaba las manos en su cabellera, su espalda se arqueaba en busca de más tibias caricias, le fascinaba lo entregada que se mostraba ante él. Sus labios siguieron bajando hasta su vientre plano y bajaron aún más, se encontró con la delicada tela de sus bragas y las deslizó por sus piernas; se tomó su tiempo para quitarse el resto de su atuendo, el pantalón y el bóxer, un alivio instantáneo lo invadió, pero pronto otra sensación lo embargó, era el deseo, la expectación ante lo que sucedería.

Se recostó de nuevo sobre ella, su cuerpo desnudo tocaba el suyo, su piel caliente rozaba la suya y sus labios se encontraron en un desinhibido beso que dejaba al descubierto una pasión oculta y que ambos sólo habían descubierto en el otro, con el transcurso de los besos y de las noches juntos, era como si de cierta manera se hubieran estado reservando para ese momento, sabía que no era su primera vez, pero cada noche a su lado y sólo con tenerla cerca haría que siempre fuera espacial, porque no creía posible que los besos, las caricias, las noches, los días, las risas, las miradas y la vida fuera suficiente, cuando se trataba de Katniss siempre desearía más.

Comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella, con cuidado, disfrutando del íntimo contacto que los estaba uniendo en esos momentos, la sintió estremecerse bajo su cuerpo, esconder su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y besarlo después de unos momentos, pidiéndole continuar , la sintió moverse seductoramente, creando un roce que borraba cualquier pensamiento lógico que pudiera quedarle. Sus caderas se encontraban en un ritmo cadencioso y placentero, sin reservas, disfrutando del cuerpo del otro, aferrándose a él, implorando que el tiempo se detuviera y los dejara seguir toda la noche. Katniss lo besaba, susurraba su nombre contra sus labios, enredaba sus piernas y lo empujaba más profundo, más rápido y más placenteramente, su pecho desnudo tocaba su piel caliente, se estaba entregando a él de la forma más profunda que alguien pudiera demostrar. Confiaba en él para que la tocara, para que se deslizara en ella, para que besara cada rincón de su cuerpo, para que disfrutara de su cuerpo a placer y antojo, y lo hacía porque lo amaba, porque amaba sus caricias y lo que ocasionaban en ella, podía sentirlo, podía sentir el deseo que la recorría y que complementaba su propio deseo, era así como se sentía ser amado total y completamente, era así como se hacía el amor.

Katniss terminó recostada sobre su pecho, su respiración seguía acelerada, sus mejillas sonrojadas y en su mirada estaba instalado un brillo que no se borraría en mucho tiempo.

-¿Estás listo para volver?- la joven besó el pecho desnudo de su esposo y se acurrucó en sus brazos.

-Estoy listo para volver con mi esposa- aseguró con esa sonrisa tan cautivante que la dejaba totalmente desarmada -¿Cuándo quieres volver?-

-Lo antes posible, quiero comenzar nuestra vida juntos, sólo nosotros dos-

-Me encanta escucharte hablar así- su ahora esposo besó dulcemente su cabellera despeinada -Cuando planeas nuestra vida y luces tan satisfecha con nosotros. Casi como si realmente fuéramos un verdadero matrimonio-

-Lo somos, sé que no ha sido un cuento de hadas, pero nuestro matrimonio es real, es lo más real que he hecho. Te amo, Peeta-

-También te amo, Katniss- la acercó más a él, a su aroma tan característico que involuntariamente ka tranquilizaba. Una sensación casi sobrecogedora la asaltó, de repente todos sus miedos desaparecieron y todo aquello que pensó no desear se volvió el principal anhelo- Eres todo lo que tengo- el panadero la veía como si fuera el tesoro más grande en todo Panem.

-¿Crees que algún día podamos formar nuestra propia familia?- la joven se sonrojó un poco al preguntarlo. La mirada de Peeta delató la sorpresa al escuchar esa casi propuesta, pero se recuperó pronto y contestó acariciando su rostro:

-Espero con ansias ese día- una de sus manos se deslizó hasta el desnudo vientre de la joven y lo acarició en pequeños círculos- Cuando te conviertas en la madre de nuestros hijos- la emoción de Katniss casi se elevó hasta el cielo, de pronto su vientre le pareció muy plano, y aquella vez cuando aseguró que jamás tendría hijos pareció ser lo más ridículo y sin sentido que alguna vez dijo -Tendremos tantos hijos como tú quieras- una carcajada cómplice y llena de ilusión resonó por toda la habitación.

-Creo que cinco o seis serán suficientes- esta vez fue Peeta quien rió entusiasmado. Realmente estaban hablando de tener hijos.

-Entonces es mejor que empecemos a intentarlo esta misma noche- al principio Katniss pensó que estaba bromeando, pero cuando sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo con suaves caricias, supo que hablaba muy enserio. Peeta se colocó sobre ella y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, no estaba segura que después de esa noche quedara embarazada pero sin duda alguna disfrutaría cada intento.

Lo lograrían, ser felices, ambos lo sentían. Tendrían hijos y formarían su propia familia, no todo sería perfecto, pero siempre pelearían por el otro, habían encontrado una batalla que no abandonarian jamás. Katniss sabía que Peeta no era un soldado, pero era el único hombre que sabía cómo luchar por ella, y no era salvando a Panem, era estando a su lado, cuando la hacía reír en los momentos más caóticos, cuando la dejaba refugiarse en su pecho y ser ella misma, cuando la amaba tan incondicionalmente. Así como también estaba convencida de que ni había mujer más indicada para Peeta que ella, aunque sonará egoísta y presuntuoso, ella era la única que pelearía hasta el final por tenerlo a su lado, a pesar de que en el pasado no lo pareciera así, después de su secuestro en el Capitolio no le quedaba duda de que lo volvería a hacer, y la haría las veces que fueran necesarias para tenerlo como ahora, entre sus brazos, mientras besaba sus tibios labios y se aferraba a su brazos. Era el único hombre con quien podría formar una familia.

-¿Nunca te cansarás de mi?- preguntó contra sus labios.

-Nunca, y tendré toda una vida para probarlo- aseguró mientras se deslizaba suavemente en ella. La joven lo besó una vez más y se dejó amar por su esposo. Una vida nueva se estaba formando.

FIN


End file.
